Dream Meltic Halloween
by Quincygirl93
Summary: It's Halloween on Plastic Beach and 2D can't get any sleep. A strange sound attracts him to the roof, where he ends up getting more than what he bargined for. Rated for Oc's language.


Dream Meltic Halloween

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gorillaz or Vocaloid in any shape or form! Just my characters.

2D hated living on Plastic Beach. He hated being locked in his room all the time, he hated the whale watching him constantly, he hated being forced to sing and do broadcasts on pirate radio, but most of all, he hated being Murdocs' little whipping boy. Sure, he felt like he owed him for saving his life, but now he was starting to ask himself questions. Was all the pain and agony over the years really worth owing someone back? He wasn't as stupid as everyone thought. He was quite smart, at least getting one or two of the sudoku puzzles that were slipped to him right. Again, that was every once in a while, when he wasn't high from the painkillers that dulled his migraines. He had tried escaping before, but he was always carted back by that mechanical monstrosity that Murdoc called Noodle.

Thinking about it was really starting to piss him off. That mechanized menace wasn't Noodle; Nothing but an android created from machine and Noodle's DNA that Murdoc had found after the El Manana incident. 2D sighed and turned on his bed so that the whale would just be looking at his back. He could remember some of the happy times they had. Her laughter was so infectious, it even got Murdoc to smile slightly. He could almost hear it again, causing him to smile sadly. Closing his inky eyes, he tried to sleep. Only to realize that he was actually hearing a childs' laughter. 2D sat up in bed, listening intently as the laughter continued to echo off the walls. He got up, pulling on a pair of jeans and sleeveless t-shirt. "Wat is tha'?" He asked himself, opening the lift and pressing the top floor button.

The laughter got louder as the lift continued its' ascent, soon accompanied by other voices. They seemed to be having a casual conversation, talking about the weather and such things. 2D was surprised that Murdoc hadn't heard them, but then again he was probably passed out. The top floor was abundant with noise, leading him to a set of stairs that went up to the roof.

_**SHHHHHHH!** Quiet..._

The laughter stopped, hushed by an older voice just as he put his foot on the bottom stair, looking up and meeting a pair of greenish hazel eyes of a girl staring down at him from the top. "Ah, so you made it!" The petite girl was dressed as a witch, black hat and matching dress with orange and black striped stockings that were hidden by her black boots. She wasn't really bad looking, with dark crimson hair that had been curled into ringlets and pale skin to go with her glowing hazel eyes. She held out her hand to him, her nails had been painted orange and black. He didn't want to be rude, but there was something about her that didn't set right with him. "Oh come now, I don't bite and neither do the others."

Others? 2D took off towards the lift, only to hit what felt like a wall. Instead, a man stood in front of the lift doors, his black armor bringing out his pale skin and silver hair. His eyes were blood red and they seem to glare at him with distaste. "Cerebrus, be nice to him!" The witch shouted at the man, grabbing his attention when a broom stick bopped him on the head. "Dammit Abi, you little bitch! I was blocking his means of escape!" The man, Cerebrus, shouted back, obviously pissed off. 2D slipped away from the two as they began to argue, hoping to get to Murdocs' room and wake him up. That is, until a flying broom caught him, it's handle going up the back of his shirt and flying back towards its' master. "It's very rude to keep people waiting you know." The witch wasn't happy as he was set in front of them, but she then she smiled at him. "Besides, you're our honored guest!" She giggled, singing as they began climbing the stairs.

_"In the dark night sky the bat is shivering _

_stars go round like a merry-go-round nightmare _

_only for tonight, we dominate the country _

_Let's have a party for the missing pumpkin"_

The party had apparently started with out them. Several other people were there, dressed as numerous things. A set of twins walked up to them, both identical with black hair, wolf appendages, and tan skin, but their eyes, ears, and tails were different colors. One had eyes of deep green, white ears and matching tail, while the other had eyes of icy blue with black ears and matching tail. "So you brought him?" Asked the girl with white. "About time! It was starting to get boring!" The black one stated, yawning slightly before looking at her sister. "Shadow, be nice." The girl in white reprimended, smacking her twin lightly on the shoulder. "Sure thing, Kim." Shadow stuck out her tongue and started to sing, her sister joining in as their honored guest was escorted by Abi and Cerebrus.

_"What a colorful fairytale this fancy sweet world is!_  
><em>I hear zombies running <em>

_A funeral procession for the pumpkin _

_what comes after you are cheerful music _

_and the dead"_

"So, why am I th' hon'red gues'?" 2D was hoping that they wouldn't do something horrible to him, like throwing him into the cold waters below to the whale. Abi shook her head; she was feeling more sorry for the guy every minute as she heard everyone of his thoughts. She wasn't sure how to answer him, instead pecking her dainty lips on his cheek. "Because this is the one night you never want to be alone."

_"Lulilu Lilala!_  
><em>Murmuring the spell <em>

_I'll go with you _

_A world like this _

_Break and sweeten it _

_T__hen it'll become like us right away"_

The other people turned to him, some smiling while others smirked. One of them, a girl with a fox's mask and nine tails, got up and walked over to him. She looked him over, then nodded her head slowly. Her clothes looked like they were from Asia, which brought his hand to the mask that hid her face. "I'm sorry." She said, removing it. Brown eyes that glinted with mischief, accompanied by long dark brown hair that was pulled back, and pale skin that seemed as though it had never seen the sun. "I shoul' be th' one apologizing." He muttered softly, shuffling his feet akwardly.

_"At 13th ghost plaza _

_A female shadow is crawling and crouching _

_You can see a grotesque shadow show _

_There comes the narrator with a silk hat"_

Everyone was now staring behind him as a man dressed from the victorian age emerged from the shadows. "Terribly sorry to keep everyone waiting." He said, tipping his hat and making his way over to a stage that hadn't been sitting there before. As music began to play, shadows emerged on the red curtains. Everyone gathered around the stage to watch and laugh at the man's demented tales.

_"By the way, what time is it?_  
><em>Asked to whom?<em>  
><em>Even the rabbit was made out of sweets <em>

_As we entrust ourselves to the sweet smell, _

_let's eat as many candies and doughnuts as we can"_

2D watched the show from the back, slightly amused by the twisted forms of the fairytales that he used to hear as a child. Then a familiar shadow came up and on it was a girl sitting on the edge. 2D wanted to say something, but felt Abi's hand on his arm. "I'll have to talk to him after it's over." She whispered to him, then pulled out a paper bag. "Candy? They can brighten one's mood even when they're in the darkest depths of despair." He nodded, pulling out a piece of butterscotch and sticking it in his mouth. Abi placed the bag in her lap, looking away sadly. "I lost my brother like that. He was just minding his own business, then **BOOM**! We couldn't find his body either." 2D stared at her, sucking lightly on the candy. Abi's smiled sadly before singing along to the music.

_"It'll melt away real soon and vanish for good _

_very transient _

_"Just for one night"_  
><em>See?<em>  
><em>As we whisper in your ear <em>

_You'll feel better and better _

_But what you've chased won't last forever _

_Just a brief moment "Fairy tale"_  
><em>Sooner or later,<em>  
><em>it'll vanish forever and a day"<em>

Everyone had stopped watching the shadow puppets. They were smiling at him, coming closer as he started going backwards. Abi grinned as he bumped against her legs, looking up frightened. "I know it's scary. I was scared shitless when my brother did the same thing to me." She slicked his bangs back, paintbrush in hand as her smile began to turn wicked. "Too bad he's not here right now. He would've been rather proud of his little sister bringing so many to the other side." 2D tried to get out of her grasp, but for someone so small she was quite strong. But there was the fact that he didn't exactly eat earlier. Everything was swimming in front of his eyes as the cold black paint touched his forehead, whimpering and begging for her to stop. Abi's sad smile returned and she whispered something in his ear, a spell of another language that he felt necessary to repeat.

_"Lulilu Lilala! _

_You murmur the spell with your lips _

_You wake up just realizing it _

_Only to find yourself designed just like us _

_The name is 1031 _

_(Halloween)"_

Abi pulled back and admired at her handiwork. A black witch hat rested beside his unconcious form, his clothes long since replaced with garments similar to her own. Only it was an azure button up shirt and black pants. She smiled, feeling the dawn's rays on her back. "Well party's over everyone. Time to head back." Everyone cheered and headed for the swirling black and orange portal, leaving the human world behind them. Abi stayed behind as 2D started to wake up, blinking several times at her boots. "Well, you sure didn't sleep very long." She grinned, holding out her hand. He stared at it before realizing the last minute terrors that she had given him. 2D jumped back with a yelp, tripping over the hat that had been lying beside him. Abi giggled and held out her hand to him once again, still smiling at him. "Wha' di' ya' do ta' me?" He shouted, losing his balance and falling over the side. Abi looked over as he continued to fall, still smiling.

"_Isn't this a wonderful fairytale _

_Transient but sweet _

_Everyone is at the bottom of their dreams."_

2D screamed as he kept falling into a black hole, shutting his eyes as the tears started to sting. _' 'his is it'_ ,he thought sadly, _' 'm gonna die.'_

* * *

><p><strong>"HEY FACE'ACHE! GET YUR' LAZY ASS OU' HERE NOW!"<strong> 2D screamed, rolling off his bed and landing hard on the floor with a muted **THUD**. He quickly untangled himself from the blanket, looking around in surprise that he was back in his room several thousand feet below sea level. "It wuz jus' a dream?" 2D didn't have time to think about it; Murdoc had called him and from the sound of it he wasn't too happy.

* * *

><p>Sure enough, he found the reason why. The roof had several tables set up with leftover food that had started to smell. According to the android, they had been up there since last night. Murdoc pulled the security tape and found nothing there before the camera went out. 2D sighed as he continued to sweep; Murdoc had ordered him to clean it up after he interrogated - more like tortured- him. feeling a cold chill go down his spine as he turned his back for a second. He turned back, scared as he was face to face with the witch. This time, a spooky jack-o-lantern was held in her petite hands and a small smile on her face as he began to fall again.<p>

"Happy Halloween, 2D."

* * *

><p>Yeah yeah, I got other fanfictions that need to be finished. Still, should I continue or no?<p>

R&R please!

And be nice.


End file.
